1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roulette device in which a ball is received in a ball receiving part corresponding to a mark formed on a roulette plate and a game control method, in which the ball can be easily found in the roulette plate for increased entertainment by discharging air compressed by a compressor from the ball receiving part and a bank passage and forming the ball receiving part having a depth shorter than the diameter of the ball in respect to an inclined plane formed between the ball receiving part and the bank passage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A medal game, which uses medals, as a game medium such as a roulette gaming machine is started when a game player purchases or borrows a plurality of medals from a medal providing machine and inserts the medals to a gaming machine. If the game player wins the game, he/she can get the predetermined number of medals. Accordingly, the game player who has acquired a plurality of medals can continue to enjoy the game without the need to purchase or borrow additional medals.
In the roulette gaming machine, when the game player selects a mark (a numeral) provided on the roulette plate, the roulette plate is rotated and a discharged ball rolls on the roulette plate. When the roulette plate is decelerated and the ball is received in any part of the roulette plate, it is determined whether or not the mark (numeral) selected by the player is identical to a mark (numeral) corresponding to the part receiving the ball. If it is determined that they match each other, medals are refunded to the player according to a predetermined rate.
The prior art roulette gaming machine includes a system for collecting a ball from the roulette plate to discharge the ball used in the previous game to the roulette plate again. For example, as disclosed in JP-A-8-229191, a ball passing hole is formed on each ball receiving part of a rotating wheel and a flange for closing the ball passing hole is formed on a fixed wheel. A cut portion is formed in the flange. An open/close plate is provided on the cut portion to open/close the cut portion by driving a solenoid. The cut portion is opened to collect the ball. Accordingly, since there is no need to provide a system for lifting the rotating wheel and the ball is fell down from the wheel, there is disclosed a roulette gaming machine capable of reducing the size of a bucket.
However, the roulette gaming machine disclosed in JP-A-8-229191 requires a complex system for temporarily storing the ball collected from the roulette plate in a lower part of the roulette plate and sending back the ball to the roulette plate.
Also, since each ball receiving part requires an operating unit such as a shutter for opening/closing the ball passing hole, the cost increases and a game may be stopped due to breakdown of the operating unit. Further, the operation and maintenance of the device becomes complex.
Also, since the ball passing hole needs to be formed on each ball receiving part, the ball receiving part is formed to have a predetermined depth so that a part of the ball received in the ball receiving part is covered by the roulette plate. Meanwhile, since the roulette plate needs a discharge opening for discharging the ball to the roulette plate, the roulette plate should be formed to have a height higher than a predetermined height. A detailed example thereof will now be described with reference to FIGS. 30 and 31.
FIGS. 30 and 31 are views showing a roulette device used in the prior art roulette gaming machine. As shown in FIG. 30, the prior art roulette device 100 includes a plurality of ball receiving parts 102 which are formed along a circumferential direction of the roulette plate 101. Also, a ball passing hole 104 is formed on the ball receiving part 102 to collect a ball 103 received in the ball receiving part 102 after the game is terminated. Outside of the ball passing hole 104, a ball collecting part 105 is mounted to collect the ball 103 passing the ball passing hole 104. Meanwhile, a ball discharge hole 107 is formed on a bank passage 106 on which the ball 103 rolls circularly. The ball 103 passing through the ball passing hole 104 is temporarily collected in the ball collecting part 105 and is carried to a ball discharge unit (not shown). Subsequently, the ball sent to the ball discharge unit is discharged from the ball discharge hole 107 to the roulette plate 101 and rolls on the roulette plate 101.
Since the ball passing hole 104 is formed on the ball receiving part 102 to carry the ball 103 to the outside, a height h1 of the ball receiving part 102 is set to be higher than the diameter of the ball 103. Also, a height h2 of the roulette plate 101 should be higher than a predetermined value (e.g., 143 mm) to form the ball discharge hole 107 on the bank passage 106.
Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 31, a game player 109 who playing the game with a game apparatus 108 in which the roulette device 100 is located at a height H1 has a narrow viewing angle α which allows the game player 109 to see the ball 103, regardless of which ball receiving part 102 the ball is received in. Accordingly, a viewing point of the game player 109 should be higher in height than H2. In more detail, if H1=about 900 mm and α=50°, H2=about 1400 mm. In this case, a general game player 109 should stand up to view the ball 103 in the roulette plate 101. A game player 109 with a very low viewing point should not only stand up but move to other places to view the ball 103. Accordingly, it is difficult for a game player to view the ball, resulting in decreased entertainment.